Jenny Takes Springfield
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Jenny gets sent to Springfield. What more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

**Lisa and Jenny**

 **(Anybody remember My Life as a Teenage Robot? I recently gotten into the show and decided to make a crossover. I own nothing.)**

 **Chapter 1: It came from outer space. (I think.)**

It was a pretty normal day in Tremorton. At least as normal as it could get. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, and the flowers were blooming. At least until a streak of yellow light ripped the base off the flower. A blue streak followed soon after.

The yellow streak was none other than Vexus, the former queen of Cluster Prime, once again trying to take revenge for her dethronement. The blue streak was of course XJ-9, better known as Jenny Wakemen, defender of this town and the one who dethroned Vexus.

"It's over Vexus!" Jenny shouted. "Without your army, you're too weak to beat me."

"Maybe so." Vexus replied. "But I have one more trick up my sleeve." And with that, she ripped opened a portal out of thin air. It appeared she was trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny rushed toward Vexus and gave her a hard punch, causing Vexus to disintegrate into a pile of yellow powder which covered Jenny and made her cough.

"What the?"

Vexus snuck up on Jenny, laughing evilly. "Like my new decoy technology? I made it myself."

Jenny turned to face her foe. "I'm not gonna let you escape through that portal Vexus!"

"Oh my dear, you misunderstand. The portal isn't meant for me. It's for you!" Without another word, Vexus dropkicked Jenny straight into the portal. Poor Jenny could only scream as she was swallowed by the portal. As it closed, Vexus laughed hysterically. "See you soon, XJ-9!"

* * *

"What a day." Lisa Simpson thought. The final bell had rung for the day and everyone was running wild, the energy they were lacking all day miraculously restored. They were all so excited to hang out at their friend's house or at the mall. Except for Lisa of course. She sitting under a tree in the schoolyard. Today had been hard for Lisa. She was shoved into a locker, tripped in class, and worst of all, asked out by Milhouse for the hundredth time. She felt so lonely, even more so than usual.

"You know." Lisa said. "If this was a fantasy novel or manga, this would be the moment where something extraordinary happens that changes my life forever. Of course, this is real life and therefore, something like that is impossible.

Suddenly, a blue flash of light, appeared in the sky and crashed into the woods adjacent to the school. Lisa could feel the impact from where she was sitting."

"Oh my gosh!" Lisa said. "Was that a comet?" Letting curiosity get the better of her, she ran into the woods to find out what that object was.

* * *

"Cool! A shooting star in the middle of the day!" Bart said as he tried to open the window to the detention hall. "Gotta check it out!"

"Oh no you don't young man!" Principal Skinner said as he pulled Bart down by the collar of his shirt.

"You will stay here until you've filled that chalkboard up!"

"Do'h!" Bart went back to the chalkboard and began to write "I will not make a story about my adventures with the chalkboard."

* * *

Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. In the middle of the clearing, where the object crashed, was a uniquely shaped crater with smoke coming out of it. Lisa could do nothing but stare at it. It was just so amazing. Suddenly, a metallic hand shot out of the ground. As Lisa watched in horror, a metal being rose up from the crater, concealed by the smoke. As the smoke began to clear up, Lisa could see the being easily. It resembled a human teenage girl but was made of metal.

"Ow my head!" The robot said as she rubbed her head. "Should've chosen a softer landing." The robot stopped and noticed Lisa. She and the robot stared at each other for a while then the robot tried to speak.

"hi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lisa screamed. She ran as fast as she could away from the robot.

"Oh my god! (huff, huff,) robot! (huff, huff) I gotta-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lisa slipped down a well-hidden cliff. She screamed all the way down, certain that she was going to die.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hey little girl!"

"Ahhh!"

"Little girl."

"Ahhh!"

"Little girl?"

Lisa finally stopped screaming when she realized she should've gone splat by now. Instead, she was resting in the arms of the robot she was running from.

"Are you okay?" The robot asked.

"I'm fine." Lisa said. "Uh, thanks for saving me."

"No problem. That's why I was built." The robot put Lisa down.

"I know this might sound ridiculous, but are you a robotic super heroine from other space or something?"

"Nope! I'm from planet Earth." The robot said. "Although I might be from another dimension then here. I don't remember humans having yellow skin or four fingers."

"I guess you aren't from around here." Lisa said. "Anyway my name is Lisa Simpson." As she said this, she held out her hand.

"I'm XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny." Jenny reached out to shake Lisa's hand but her right arm fell off.

"Oh no!" Jenny shouted "My arm!"

Lisa thought for a little bit then said. "I have a book on robotics in my room. Maybe I can reattach your arm."

"Sounds good." Jenny picked Lisa up and put the yellow girl on her shoulders. Then she flew up into the sky.

 **(Well, looks like Lisa's made a new friend. But how will Jenny get back home? Stay tuned to find out! Also about the Bart chalkboard scene? I'm sorry. But I'm gonna have to delete that story. I reread some of Bart's chalkboard gags and I just can't make an interesting story out of most of them. Besides, I already gave Bart his own story: Five Night's at Bart's. Chibi out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Roommate**

"One more adjustment and done!" Lisa shouted as she screwed the last bolt in. "Try moving your arm." Jenny moved her arm back and forth. Then she turned it into a sword, a morning star, an electric claw, a laser cannon, and finally the pencil sharpener Sheldon made for her. Her arm was completely fixed.

"So." Lisa said. "What exactly brought you here to this dimension?"

"I was fighting an evil robot named Vexus and she kicked me into a portal to here."

"What's your hometown like?" Lisa asked.

"You mean Tremorton? It's pretty okay." Jenny said. "I have three friends; Sheldon, Brad and his little brother Tuck. And I live in a big house with my mom. I mean, the woman who built me."

"You were built by a woman?" Lisa asked excitedly

"Yep. She built me and my eight sisters."

"That's so cool."

"Your turn. Tell me about yourself." Jenny said.

"Lisa gulped. "Well, this town is called Springfield. I have a brother name Bart and a baby sister named Maggie."

"They sound very cool." Jenny said.

"Yeah…sure. Hey can I get you anything?

"Some motor oil would be nice." Jenny said.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Lisa came out of her room to look for motor oil.

"There should be some in the garage." Lisa thought. She went into the garage and after some searching, found a whole canister of motor oil. But just as was about to walk off with it, her dad, Homer Simpson, came in.

"Lisa?" He said. "What are you doing with my motor oil?"

"Ummm….I need it for a project." She said.

"Aren't you doing a diorama of photo sinuses?

"First off, it's pronounced photosynthesis. Second, you're right. I lied. I need this motor oil because….I was thirsty!"

"What the!? Kids don't drink motor oil!"

"We sure do."

Homer rubbed his chin a little. "Alright. Prove it!"

Lisa stammered at first. Then looked Homer straight in the eye and took a sip. Homer said nothing but nodded and left the room. Once he was out of ear shot, Lisa gagged and spit the oil out. She continued to gag all the way back to her room.

"Wow!" Jenny said. "I didn't know humans drank motor oil too."

"We don't!" Lisa shouted, still trying to get the taste of oil out of her mouth.

After dinner, Lisa rushed right back to her room and she and Jenny talked for a while. When it was time for bed, Jenny took a connectable charger and plug it into an outlet.

"You're welcome to stay here until you can find a way home, Jenny." Lisa said. "Though I should warn you it's probably best that you stay hidden. Springfield isn't exactly friendly toward strangers.

"I got it." Jenny said. "Good night, Lisa."

"Good night, Jenny."

The both fell asleep within the hour.

 **(Short Chapter I know.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jenny's Mistake.**

The scientist gathered around Professor Frink's latest invention which was covered by a huge tarp. Frink himself stood proudly next to his invention. "Ladies and gentlemen of science, I present to you the fossil fuel exacter of the future (nim-hoy.)" He said. Frink pulled the tarp off to reveal a giant, robotic, spider-like machine. The crowd ohhed and awed.

"Yes. This machine which I have dubbed the Fossil Fuel Extractor 3000 or FFE-3000 for short (ghafen) can dig up coal, oil, and precious gems ten times faster than any human could. I will demonstrate." And with that, he climbed into the control panel and activated the machine. A glass dome closed over him as the scientist watched in wonder. The machine got and began to move its shovel legs….into the wall. The FFE-3000 went haywire and began destroying the place while the scientist ran away in terror. "Oh boy." Frink said. "Colossus is never going to let me hear the end of this."

* * *

"Ugh! I'm bored as shell." Jenny said. She was sitting on the Simpson's couch watching TV. Lisa and her brother Bart were at school, Homer at work, and Marge had taken Maggie and went shopping. It was just Jenny and the pets who were outside sleeping. Jenny was finding it very difficult to find something good on TV. Mostly just infomercials and stuff. Then she came across something that caught her eye.

"GIANT ROBOT ATTACKING SPRINGFIELD! Hello I'm Kent Brockmen with a breaking story. One of local goofball, Professor Frink's inventions has gone mad and is wreaking havoc on the city. Police are trying in vain to stop the robot menace." The screen cut to the giant robot in question. It was 50 meters tall at the most and looked like a spider. Three police officers were shooting at it but this only seemed to make the machine angry. "Is there no one who can save us!?" The fattest of the cops said.

"Looks like a job for a teenage robot!" Jenny said as she shot through the roof of the house. "I'll fix that later." She thought.

It didn't take long for Jenny to find the robot as it was still destroying the city. First, she broke into the control panel and carried Professor Frink to safety. Then, using a giant buzzsaw, cut off the robot's legs one by one. The machine fell down and shut off when the last leg was taken. The town was saved.

"Well, the robot's gone and the town is safe." Jenny said. "Not bad for a day's work."

"Oh my god!" A man screamed. "It's another robot!"

"Guilty." Jenny said. Her smile began to fade when she saw everyone's faces filled with terror.

"Another killer robot!"

"She'll kill us all!"

"Run for your life!"

One of the yellow people, a poor gentleman with buckteeth started throwing rocks at Jenny.

"Now git, you metalhead. Git!"

"I think I should go." Jenny blasted off as quickly as she could.

* * *

"GIANT ROBOT DEFEATED BY SMALLER FEMALE ROBOT!" "Hi I'm Kent Brockmen with an update on today's story. The giant robot that attacked Springfield earlier today was defeated by another robot resembling a teenage human female. All we know about this fem-bot is that it is just as if not more evil than its predecessor. Citizens are advised to lock their doors and windows and to purchase anti-robot spray from the Kwik-E-Mart.

"Quick everyone! To the Kwik-E-Mart!" Homer shouted.

"Homer! There's no such thing as anti-robot spray." Marge said

"Can we buy some anyway?"

"No!"

"Hey Lis, where are you going?" Bart asked. Everyone looked at Lisa who was tiptoeing up the stairs.

"I need to do my homework."

"Homework?" Bart asked. We don't have any homework! The school closed early on account of the robot attacks. Remember?"

"I sure do Bart!" Lisa ran up the stairs without another word.

"Should we follow her?" Marge asked

"After this commercial! It's funny!"

"Jenny!" Lisa yelled. "I know what you did!" It didn't take long for Lisa to find Jenny as she didn't recall having a white and blue phone on her bed.

"Nice try Jenny." She said. "But I don't even have a phone." The phone vibrated and transformed into a distraught Jenny.

"Jenny!" Lisa began. "I told you not to go out in public! Now the whole town is in a panic!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jenny yelled. "Let the giant spider destroy your city?"

"That's not the point! Everyone knows about you now! Do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be to get you back home now?"

"Don't talk to me like you're my mom! In case you haven't noticed, I'm older than you."

"I'm eight years old! Last time I checked eight was bigger than five."

"Oh yeah! Well I-"

"Lisa what's going on here?" Lisa and Jenny stopped arguing and looked to see the rest of the Simpson family at Lisa doorway with terrified looks on their faces.

"Uh…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE KILLER ROBOT!" Homer yelled.

"Oh great. Lisa took it in like an animal." Bart said.

Homer got a bat and started hitting Jenny with it, although she was completely unfazed by this.

"Must. Kill. Evil. Robot. Before. Daughter. Becomes. Attached to it!"

Lisa took the battered bat away from her father. "Dad stop! Jenny's not evil!"

"What the!? Jenny!?" Homer yelled. "Do'h! It's too late! She already named it!"

"No she didn't!" Jenny said. "I came up with it myself."

"Ahhhhh! It talked!" Homer yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" Marge said. "I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

"That's right!" Lisa said. "And here it is."

 ** _One explanation later._**

"Oh. So Jenny comes from another dimension where people aren't yellow and have five fingers and she's actually a good robot who fights evil robots and stuff and she got sent into our dimension by one of the evil robots?" Homer said.

"That pretty much sums it up." Jenny said.

Bart couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You're so cool!" He said. Then he noticed her belly-bolt ringing.

"Hey! You're belly button thingy is doing something." He said. The belly-bolt transformed into a small TV screen and faced Jenny. A woman with white hair, orange glasses, and a pointed nose appeared on screen.

"XJ-9! Come in, XJ-9! Do you read?"

"I read loud and clear mom!" Jenny said happily.

"This is your mom?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. Mom, this is Lisa. Lisa, Mom."

"It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Wakemen!" Lisa said. "I'm a big fan!"

"Oh, it's always nice to meet a fan." Ms. Wakemen said. "But we have to get back to business. I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Jenny asked.

"It'll make more sense if I say the good news first. The good news is that I gathered some subatomic particles from where Vexus sent you to the dimension you're in now and I'm building a device that can help you get home.

"Alright!" Jenny and Lisa said in unison. "So when will it be ready?"

"That's the bad news." Ms. Wakemen said. "It will take me at least a week to complete it. You'll have to stick it out in this dimension until then."

"A whole week!?" Jenny said. "Well okay."

"See you in a week, sweetie!" The TV went off."

"Well, If you're going to be stuck in this dimension for a week, I guess you could stay here." Marge said.

"Thanks!" Jenny said. "You won't even know I'm here."

"Speaking of that, there is one thing I have to ask you." Marge said

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where that hole in our ceiling came from, would you?"

 **(Now I know what some of you are thinking: Dammit Chibi, you said shell instead of hell. I actually meant to do that though. See, in MLAATR, Instead of saying "oh my god" Jenny says "oh my jobs!" It's a play on words**! **Chibi out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Week in Springfield**

 **Thursday: The day after the last chapter which was Wednesday.**

Lisa was walking home from school when she noticed Jenny's voice coming from inside Bart's treehouse accompanied by other familiar voices. "Oh no." She thought. She rushed into the treehouse and saw Bart, Milhouse, Ralph, Martin and Nelson sitting in a circle surrounding Jenny.

"And that's how I beat Himcules!" She said. The boys cheered.

"Bart!" Lisa yelled. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Showing my friends how cool Jenny is. So what?"

"So what? Bart, if they tell anyone, we'll be in big trouble."

"We won't tell Lisa! We promise!" Milhouse said.

"I concur." Martin said. "Besides, we really like Jenny!"

"You do!?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, she's almost as pretty as you." Milhouse interjected while waving his bushy eyebrows. This caused Lisa to groan. Jenny felt pity for Lisa. She too knew what it felt like to have a dork obsess over you. Of course, Sheldon was never that creepy.

"Jenny was just telling us stories of when she fought monsters and stuff." Nelson said. "Why don't you come join us?"

"Really?" Lisa said, her prominent frown turned into a sheepish grin. "S-Sure." Jenny couldn't help but giggle to herself. She could tell right away that Lisa liked Nelson a lot although she was not sure why Lisa would be attracted to such a homely boy.

"Alright for my next story, I need everyone to sit somewhere that I choose." Jenny said.

"Why?" Bart asked.

"Just because." Jenny answered. "So Bart sits right here. Milhouse goes to him, then Ralph, then Martin, then Nelson and finally Lisa." Jenny made this sitting arrangement so Lisa could sit next the Nelson while at a safe distance from Milhouse. Jenny had to suppress a giggle when she saw Lisa, who was blushing profusely while next to her unlikely crush.

"Good. Now that's everyone's seated properly, let tell you about the time I defeated the Cluster!"

"Ooooooh!" Everyone said. Jenny told the children everything, from being sent to Cluster Prime by accident to dethroning Vexus to saving the earth." Afterward everyone went home.

"See you tomorrow Jenny!" Nelson said.

"See ya!" Jenny said.

"Well that wasn't half bad." Said Lisa.

"Yeah! I have a feeling that's it gonna be a good week!

 **Friday**

Jenny waited for the kids to get out of school and they played pirates. Things got carried away and somehow they all came home smelling like fish.

 **Saturday**

The boys (and Lisa.) played with water balloons and Jenny wanted to join in. Sadly, every time Jenny was hit with water, it was a disaster. The first time, Jenny short-circuited and Lisa had to reboot her.

She was fine for a while after that but getting hit with so much water caused her to rust quickly to the point of not being able to move. Marge got the hose, set it to jet, and blasted Jenny with it in order to get the rust off which it did, along with Jenny's body paint. Blushing bright blue, Jenny covered herself and rushed to the garage for a quick paint job.

(AN: Thumbs up to the first person to guess what episode that's from!)

 **Sunday**

Homer and Jenny where sitting on the couch watching football.

"Alright! Go Cowboys!" Homer cheered.

"Mr. Simpson if I may interrupt, I'd like to point out that the Panthers stand a better chance at winning this game.

"Yeah right! I'd bet you 50 bucks the Cowboys win."

"Ok." Jenny said.

 _Later….._

"Do'h!" Homer shouted. "I can't believe the cowboys lost!"

"Ahem!" Jenny said as she held out her hand. Homer grumbled as he gave her $50.

"Lousy robot. Predicting the correct outcome and taking my money. Money I could be wasting."

"Jenny! Can you help me real quick!?" Marge called from the Rumpus Room.

"Coming!" Jenny shouted. She went to see what the problem was.

"Maggie needs a diaper change but I have a turkey in the oven. Could you take care of it?"

"Sure." Jenny said. Jenny took Maggie and placed her on the changing table.

"Okay. Undo and throw away the diaper. Wipe up. Apply baby powder. Put a new diaper on. And done!" Maggie clapped happily and giggled as if to say "thank you." to Jenny.

"Dawww! It was no problem at al-" Maggie shoved her pacifier in Jenny's mouth.

(suck, suck)

 **Monday**

Jenny decided to go with Homer to the power plant today. It was a choice she would come to regret as she found herself extremely bored. The most exciting moment was stopping a core meltdown while Homer was asleep.

 **Tuesday**

Bart and Lisa were walking home from school talking about what a wonderful week they had with Jenny.

"Man this week rocked!" said Bart.

"I know. I'm kinda sad that Jenny will be going away soon." Said Lisa.

"Yeah. After all, she's your only friend."

Lisa glared at Bart then sighed. After all, he was right. Suddenly a portal opened up in front of Bart and Lisa. Before they could do anything about it, they were sucked in. The portal closed and a bee-like robot came out of hiding, laughing manically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jenny leaves-a**

"Bart? Lisa?" Jenny zoomed through the sky looking for the Simpson children. They were supposed to be home an hour ago. Both Jenny and The Simpsons were worried.

"Did you find them yet?" Marge asked.

"No." Jenny replied. "I've looked everywhere."

"Then I guess we'll give all our love and attention to Maggie from now on." Homer said.

"Homer!" Marge yelled.

"Do'h! I mean let's not give up hope."

Jenny's belly-bolt started beeping.

"Must be Mom!" Jenny said. She pushed the bolt in to accept the call but her mother did not appear on the screen. Instead, an evil robot with yellow armor and green eyes appeared. A robot Jenny knew all too well.

"Vexus!"

"That's right!" Vexus said. "It is I, Vexus, Queen of Cluster Prime! The supreme ruler of-

"Yeah, yeah! We get it evil robot lady!" Homer shouted. "What do you want?"

"I'll make this brief. I want XJ-9! She will surrender to me!"

"Who's XJ-9?" Homer asked.

"That's my robot name." Jenny said. Then she turned her attention back to Vexus. "What makes you think I'll surrender to you?"

"This!" Vexus stepped aside to reveal Bart and Lisa tied up in a rope suspended above a vat of black, boiling, liquid.

"Bart! Lisa!" Homer, Marge, and Jenny said in unison "Pfft! I bet that oil stuff isn't even dangerous!" Homer shouted.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Vexus asked.

"Yeah!" Homer called out.

"Very well!" Another person, Hans Molemen, was lowered from the ceiling into the liquid. Here remained in there for a few moments, then he was pulled back out…..as a shiny robot!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Bart and Lisa screamed.

"Oh well, At least I've still got my personality." Molemen said in a robotic voice.

"You can use your tracking device to find me! See you soon, XJ-9!" Vexus hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Marge cried.

"Don't worry!" I'll save them. After all, they're in this mess because of me. Jenny flew off.

* * *

Vexus was right. Jenny did have a robot tracking device built in shortly before she was sent to Springfield. With it, Jenny was able to find the warehouse in no time. She punched her way through the door and immediately found the kids still tied up.

"Don't worry guys! Jenny said. "I'm gonna save you."

"Not so fast!" Vexus appeared from the shadows. "I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to!"

"You mean kicking your metal butt back to outer space?" Jenny said. "Gladly." Jenny shot up and attempted to punch Vexus but she blocked it with a kick. Jenny took out her electric claw and zapped her in the abdomen, causing her to fall down. Vexus got back up and dropkicked Jenny in the face, which sent her flying. Jenny got back her balance and turned her arm into a cannon which she shot at Vexus. Vexus dodged it.

As Jenny and Vexus continued to fight, Homer, Marge and the Chief of Police, Clancy Wiggum came inside.

"See chief? I told you. Robots." Homer said.

"Hey you robots!" Wiggum yelled into a megaphone. "This is a no-fighting warehouse. If you do not stop, I will be forced to use police brutality." A few seconds later, Wiggum started opening fire. The bullets ricocheted off the robots and began flying everywhere Wiggum and the Simpsons took cover. One of the bullets shoot through the rope suspending Bart and Lisa over the liquid and they began to fall into it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bart! Lisa!" Jenny rushed over and snatched them up just as they were about to fall in. She put them on the ground safely and untied them.

"Thanks for saving us Jenny!" Lisa said.

"Don't thank her just yet." Vexus said. "Let's see you dodge this!" Vexus kicked the vat of liquid, causing it to spill over. The hot boiling liquid rushed toward Jenny and the kids. Before it could hit them, Homer shoved them away, getting covered by the liquid himself.

"Dad!" Lisa cried.

"Homie!" Marge cried.

"Homer!" Bart said.

"Mr. Simpson!" Jenny shouted.

"That guy I know!" Wiggum yelled.

Vexus laughed evilly and tore open a vortex which she then escaped into. Everyone gathered around Homer who had turned into a heaping pile of metal. They all began to tear up, even Jenny. Then she noticed something.

"Wait a minute!" She shouted. She came closer to the pile and ripped a piece off, revealing Homer's face inside.

"It's just a coating!" Jenny cried out. Everyone helped rip the metal coating off of Homer. He was burned a little, but okay. Everyone cheered. They're cheers, however, were shorted-lived as a new vortex opened up behind them. A short woman with thick glasses and pointy white hair came out.

"Mom!" Jenny shouted. She went to hug Ms. Wakemen.

"Well I've fixe the machine and now I can take you home!" She said.

"Great!" Jenny shouted. But then she noticed the Simpsons talking to Wiggum. "Just let me say good-bye first."

"Oh sure. Take as much time as you need."

Jenny walked up to the group where the police man faced her.

"So you're the robot who saved the town?" Wiggum said.

"Yes." Jenny answered.

"Well, I'll make sure to clear everything up with the mayor. There's no way you're evil. You just saved those kids!"

"I guess I did." Jenny said.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave now." And with that Wiggum left, leaving Jenny alone with the Simpsons.

"Well," Jenny said. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Bye Jenny." Marge said. "Try not to drive your mother crazy."

"I won't." Jenny giggled.

"Good-bye Jenny." Homer said. "Remember what I taught you!"

"You didn't teach me anything." Jenny said.

"Exactly."

"G-G-good-bye Jenny-y!" Bart sniffled.

"Oh Bart, are you crying?"

"No!" Bart shouted with tears in his eyes. "I'm just sweating through my eyes!"

"Good-bye Jenny." Lisa said, making no attempt at all to hide her tears. "It was nice having a friend while it lasted."

"Oh Lisa. I know what's like to feel like an outcast. But you're an amazing kid! Don't ever forget that! I promise I'll come visit soon."

"Really?" Lisa sniffled.

"Really."

"Oh boo hoo hoo!" Ms. Wakemen said, fighting back tears of her own. "Jenny, Can we please go before I start the water works?"

Jenny stretched out her arms and hugged the Simpson family. Then she and her mother walked through the vortex which disappeared afterward.

* * *

"Well that was a fun week!" Homer shouted at the dinner table.

"Yeah! Who knew a girl could be so cool? Then again, she was a robot." Bart said.

"I think we're all forgetting something. As much fun as it was having Jenny around, we can't forget that Bart and Lisa got abducted and Homer almost got turned into a trash can!"

"Almost!" Homer said.

"Nevertheless, I propose that for now on, no more interdimensional beings in the house."

"Agreed." Homer said with his mouth full.

"Agreed." Bart said.

"Uh…agreed!" Lisa said.

"Why did you hesitate Lisa?" Marge said.

"No reason." Lisa answered.

"Narwhal Nightmare!" A voice called from upstairs.

"What the heck was that?" Homer shouted.

"Just the wind." Lisa said nervously.

Suddenly a huge narwhal broke through the ceiling onto the Simpson's dinner table. A blonde girl with white skin, hearts on her cheeks, fake devil horns, and a blue dress jumped in after it.

"Star! What did you do?" Lisa shouted.

"Sorry yellow bestie!" Star replied. "I just couldn't help but notice your bathtub was lacking a narwhal.

Homer, Marge, and Bart all looked at Lisa.

"Lisa!" They yelled in unison.

All poor Lisa could do was sheepishly smile and shrug.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
